Pain remains a misunderstood and mistreated symptom of acute and chronic illness. More than 80% of pain sufferers receive insufficient pain relief, largely due to excessively conservative pharmacological treatment (WHO, 1986). This overly conservative approach likely results from inadequate knowledge and inappropriate attitudes on the part of health care providers about pain and its treatment. Previous laboratory and clinical studies suggest the importance of sex on pain assessments (Robinson & Wise, in press). This proposal aims to explore the influence of sex and gender stereotypes on pain assessments and treatment strategies in a heterogeneous sample of nurses. The proposed study will improve upon past investigations by employing a lens model design. This design will include a combination of case vignettes and video still frames of "patients" that will be rated along two dimensions: (1) pain, and (2) likelihood of implementing specific pain management practices. Gender stereotype attitudes will also be assessed and analyzed with pain ratings and intervention endorsements to determine their impact on assessments and decision-making. This study will have clear implications for clinical practice and may lead to more concerted education efforts regarding gender differences and treatment practices in pain patients.